Family Thanksgiving
by Smarty 94
Summary: Thanksgiving has come, and Sonic invites Trent, Gwen, Tails, Knuckles, Ben, Gwendolyn, Kevin, Max Tennyson, Zed, Kai, and Lucy Mann to Mobius to spend it with Bill while Phoenix Samurai spends the day with her brother G. Meanwhile; Bugs starts to feel depressed about being alone and ends up spending the day with Howard Weinerman's family.
1. Lucy Mann and Thanksgiving Plans

Sonic and Trent were in Trent's apartment, watching Old Dogs.

They were both laughing.

"Funny stuff there, funny stuff." said Trent.

"Loved the part with the gorilla exhibit and penguin exhibit." said Sonic.

Sonic put an arm around Trent and gave him a noogie.

"You're such a great person, you know that?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Trent, "But you, you're the sass master."

"Oh, bite me." said Sonic.

The two started laughing before it subsided.

"So what're you doing for Thanksgiving?" said Trent.

Sonic thought about it.

"Well, I'm going to bring Tails to my cousin's farm on Mobius and celebrate Thanksgiving with him. Because the holiday is about spending time with your family, and Bill's the only living relative of mine I've got." said Sonic.

Trent nodded.

"I hear that." Said Trent.

"You could tag along if you want to." Said Sonic, "But if you've got other plans, I understand perfectly."

Trent looked at Sonic.

"I'd like that." Said Trent.

Sonic smiled and stood up.

"Let's go get some smoothies." Said Sonic.

"Right." Trent said and with that the two left.

Meanwhile at the crimson Dragon Mall G, Debbie, Mikey and Rook Shim were talking and are with the turtle family and Rook Shim's family.

"So what're we doing for Thanksgiving?" said Leo.

"No idea but I was thinking of having it here." G said. "After all we all can spend it together."

Rook looked at G.

"But where here at your mall?" Rook asked.

"A Privet Office watching the parade." G said.

Splinter looked at his son.

"That parade will be broadcast live on Thanksgiving." Said Splinter.

Mikey put his head and hands in his shell before pulling them out and now wearing a turkey hat on his head and with a yellow Macy's Parade flag in his right hand.

"Hooray for the Macy's Parade." Said Mikey.

"True but would you all want to see it here with a great view?" G asked.

"G has a point." Raph said.

"Which is why I called those guys and arranged for the parade to happen here in Toon City." Said G.

Donnie became excited.

"Can I build a balloon?" said Donnie.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Last year you did that, the balloon crashed into the Statue of Liberty and it took hours just to get it off." Said Raph.

"It also flew by a Turkey Farm and made the Turkey's so mad that they attacked people." Leo said.

"Those were some Angry Birds." Debbie said.

"I do not see how one bad balloon could make a bunch of turkeys into angry birds." Said Rook Da.

"Trust me sir you don't want to know." Mikey said.

Rook Ben smiled.

"Maybe we can stay. It would be good to see a Thanksgiving Parade." Rook Ben said.

Rook Shar smiled.

"And we do need a vacation." She said.

Rook Bralla looked at her family.

"So it is decided. We will stay on earth for this Thanksgiving holiday." Said Bralla.

"At least the Plumber's Academy allowed me some off time." Said Rook Shar.

"I know." Rook said. "Plus I also invited Rayona and she will be here soon."

Rook Shim smiled.

"I will help with the food." She said.

G smiled.

"Just leave the turkeys uncooked. With my fire powers I can cook them in seconds." G said. "Also my sister will love it."

"I hope so." Said Leo.

With Sonic and Trent, they were at the Mr. Smoothie stand where an orange Splixion was working.

"What can I get you?" said the Splixion.

"One Sonic Boom Berry for me please." Said Sonic.

Trent turned to Sonic.

"Why is it called the Sonic Boom Berry?" said Trent.

"Because I consider that timeline I merged with this timeline the Sonic Boom timeline. Now place your order, I'm buying." Said Sonic.

"Ah." Trent said.

He sees Bugs who is sad.

"Hey Bugs." Trent said.

Bugs sighed.

"Hey." Said Bugs.

Sonic turned to Bugs.

"What's up with you?" said Sonic.

"It's going to be empty at the mansion this year at the mansion." Said Bugs.

"I know, Spongebob's heading to Bikini Bottom to spend Thanksgiving with his parents, Mordecai and Rigby will be spending it with the park employees, and Gwen's spending it with her mother and brother." Said Sonic.

He heard his phone ringing and saw that Gwen was calling.

Sonic sighed.

"I've got to take this, hold on." Said Sonic.

He put the phone on his ear.

"Yes Gwen?" Sonic asked.

A split screen appeared and Gwen was driving her car.

"My mother and brother are in Japan for Thanksgiving." Said Gwen.

Sonic became shocked.

"Say what?" said Sonic.

"They'll be eating Sushi." Said Gwen.

"Yeesh, that doesn't sound traditional." Said Sonic.

"I know." Said Gwen.

"Tell you what; you, me, Trent, Tails-"Sonic said before seeing a text from Knuckles saying 'Can I spend Thanksgiving with you?' before he sighed and put the phone to his ear once more, "And the knucklehead on Mobius at my cousin's farm for thanksgiving, how's that sound?"

Gwen looked at Sonic and kissed him.

"Take that as a yes." Sonic said before hanging up.

He saw two Mr. Smoothie Cups on the counter.

"That'll be $3.14." said the splixion.

Sonic pulled out the money and placed it on the counter.

He and Trent grabbed their cups and walked off.

"See you later Bugs." Said Trent.

"So, what did you order?" Said Sonic.

Trent smirked.

"The Red Ranger Smoothie." Trent said.

Sonic removed the top of Trent's drink and saw that the smoothie was red and put the top back on.

"I'll take your word for it." Said Sonic.

He then noticed Ben, Gwendolyn, Kevin, and Kai sitting at a table.

Sonic stopped Trent.

"Check this out." Said Sonic.

He ran by the table twice before returning to Trent.

Ben had a Mr. Smoothie in his hand and drank it.

He stopped and started burping, much to the other's shock.

"Excuse me." Said Ben.

He then farted.

"Oh boy." Said Ben.

Kai moved away.

"Don't go stinking me up." Said Kai.

"Why am I even related to him?" said Gwendolyn.

"Glad I'm not his cousin." Said Kevin.

Ben continued to burp and fart non-stop.

"Something's happening to me. I know it." Said Ben.

Sonic and Trent sat down at a table close to the four.

Ben looked at Sonic.

"Oh Ben, if you're going to use bodily functions use them in the bathroom." Said Sonic.

He started drinking his smoothie.

Kai became mad.

"What did you do?" said Kai.

Sonic looked around.

"Me? I didn't do anything. Unless you count having Cameron making a farting a burping formula and putting it in Ben's drink counts as something. Does it?" said Sonic.

Kai got ready to punch Sonic, but the hedgehog mad his Excalibur appear and he became Excalibur Sonic just as Kai hit the helmet.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW!" yelled Kai.

She grasped her hand in pain just as Sonic removed the shade part of the helmet.

Kevin is mad.

"Not cool dude, not cool." Said Kevin.

"Well, if you both were either five years or six years younger, you'd have found it funny." Said Sonic.

Kai got ready to punch Sonic once more, but he put the shade back on and Kai only stopped inches away.

She removed the shade and punched Sonic in the eye before putting the shade down.

"Power down." Said Sonic.

The armor and sword disappeared.

"I still can't rap my mind on how that sword just appears in your hands whenever you need it." Said Trent.

"Neither could I." said Kevin.

Kai is mad and sees Rook and his family.

"What're they talking about?" said Kai.

Sonic's ears perked up.

"They're spending thanksgiving here and the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is happening in Toon City." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, those are some good parades." Said Ben.

"Shame that I can't see it this year, I'm heading to Mobius to spend Thanksgiving with my cousin." Said Sonic.

He then smiled.

"Well good luck." Said Sonic.

Ben grabbed Sonic by his neckerchief and started shaking him.

"You got to get me off this planet, I don't want to spend another Thanksgiving with my mother." Said Ben.

The neckerchief came sliding off Sonic.

Ben became shocked and put it back on Sonic.

"Please, what'd your mother bake last year?" said Sonic.

Kai looked at Ben.

"What did she make?" said Kai.

"A Tofu Turkey." Said Ben.

Sonic turned to the reader as suspenseful music played.

"Sorry, receiving a text from someone I used to deal with." Said Kevin.

Sonic smiled.

"Oh why not. In fact You, Gwendolyn, Kai, Kevin, Max, Zed are also invited." Sonic said.

Gwendolyn became surprised.

"Are you serious?" said Gwendolyn.

Sonic chuckled.

"I'd invite a cousin in law as well." Said Sonic.

He stood up, turned around, and saw Lucy Mann (Ben 10 series).

"Hey." Said Lucy.

Sonic screamed and stepped back a few inches before falling head first into a garbage can.

"Hey Lucy." Said Ben.

"Hey Ben." Lucy said as the two hugged.

Gwendolyn's eyes started twitching.

"Why must it be at this time?" thought Gwendolyn.

Ben and Lucy broke their hug and turned to Kai.

"Kai, this is my cousin in law Lucy." Said Ben.

"Hi." Kai said, "I think we met at the evil Game Show."

Ben turned to Sonic who was still in the garbage can mad.

"You owe me big time for altering time with the emeralds." Said Ben.

Sonic was squirming in the trash can.

"A little less talk about me merging two timelines and altering time and a little more pulling me out of the trash can." Said Sonic.

Trent and Gwendolyn went to Sonic and pulled him out of the can.

"Please tell me you weren't serious about inviting a cousin in law along." Said Gwendolyn, "I can't deal with a thanksgiving with my Sludgepuppy cousin in law."

"The correct phrase is Lenopan." Said Sonic.

"Still, you'd better not be serious." Said Gwendolyn.

Sonic shook his head.

"Sorry, need to make sure family's involved." Said Sonic.

Just then the Phoenix Samurai appeared and looked around.

"Earth." She said, "Nice place."

She took a picture of her and Bill out.

She put the picture away and saw G.

"Hey G." she said as she ran off.

G saw her sister.

"Hey, hey, Phoenix, didn't think you'd come." Said G.

Phoenix smiled.

"And miss spending time with my brother I never knew I had? Never." She said.

The two hugged.

"Why don't you meet the Rook family." Said G.

The two walked off.

With Bugs; he was at a table, drinking a Mr. Smoothie.

"It's going to be very lonely this Thanksgiving. No one understands me but you carrot mint smoothie." Said Bugs.

He started to drink the smoothie as Howard Weinerman sat down at the table next to him.

"Talking to another smoothie again Mr. Bunny?" said Howard.

Bugs saw Howard.

"Zip it Howard." He said.

Howard is shocked.

"Hey I only came here to this mall because this is a cool place and the prices are great." He said.

Bugs sighed.

"Sorry, It's just going to be very lonely in the mansion this year." Said Bugs.

Howard sighed before getting an idea.

"Hey, why don't you spend Thanksgiving with me and my family?" said Howard.

Bugs became shocked.

"You're inviting me to your home?" said Bugs.

"No one should be alone on the holidays." Said Howard.

Bugs smiled.

'Thanks." Bugs said.


	2. Thanksgiving Day

The next day; Tails was doing work on his space ship as Knuckles, Sonic, Gwen, Ben, and Kai were packing the ship with lots of luggage.

Tails stopped working on the ship.

"There, that should do it. Should be enough juice to get us to Mobius and back in no time." said Tails.

Knuckles dropped some luggage in the ship.

"Did we forget anything?" said Knuckles.

"Possibly your brain." said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey." Said Knuckles.

"Whatever, let's just wait for the others." Said Sonic.

He checked his watch and it read 7:35.

"We did tell them we're leaving at 8 o'clock." Said Sonic.

Tails smiled.

"Only 25 minutes left." Said Tails.

Suddenly; Zed tackled Ben to the ground and started licking his face.

Everyone smiled.

"There's Zed." Said Knuckles.

Gwendolyn and Kevin came to the ship and Kevin was driving his car.

Sonic stopped the car.

"Kevin, we're going to my cousin's farm for Thanksgiving, not an Auto Show on Khoros." Said Sonic.

Kevin smiled.

"I know but I don't want anything bad to happening to it so I am taking it." Kevin said.

Sonic knew Kevin was right.

"Ok. By the way hot are your new Roommates?" Sonic asked.

"Those Commandos are scary at times but we got used to it." Gwendolyn said.

Meanwhile in the ship Tails Phone rang and Tails answered it.

"Hello?" Tallis asked.

A split screen appeared and G was on the other line.

"Yes Tails do you have the box?" G asked.

Tails smiled.

"Yep. This is a great idea you have to surprise Sonic and everyone." Tails said.

"Yeah well seeing is that they can't be here for the Thanksgiving Day Parade I figured you can install a Universal DVR at Bills house and Sonic and everyone can watch the Parade there. Plus there is a extra surprise for Sonic." G said. "So don't tell him."

Tails smiled.

"Right." Tails said and hung up.

He checked the controls and smiled.

"Perfect." Said Tails.

Back outside the ship; a Plumber truck appeared.

Knuckles looked at it.

"Who's in there?" said Knuckles.

Amy Rose appeared.

"No idea." Sally said.

Max Tennyson and Lucy Mann stepped out of the truck.

Sonic turned to Knuckles.

"You should ask the Wizard of Oz for a brain." Said Sonic.

Knuckles groaned.

"Okay, we're ready, let's go." Said Max.

"Hold on Magister, we're still waiting on Trent." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"And here he comes." She said.

Soon Trent and the Howling Commandos arrived.

"We'd come with you to Mobius, but Fury wants us back at base." Said Blade.

Trent approached the ship just as the Commandos left.

Sonic pulled out a clipboard and looked at it.

He looked at everybody.

"Yep, that's everybody." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"Let's go." She said.

"Right." Sonic said.

Everyone for on the ship and took off.

Meanwhile at Howard's house; Howard was in his room sleeping. He woke up and saw Bugs staring at him.

"Hey Howard." Said Bugs.

Howard screamed in shock.

"Have you been here all night?" said Howard.

"No, I just got here. Your father seems pretty friendly." Said Bugs.

Howard yawned.

"I know but he also worked for McFist." He said, "But watch out for my sister."

Bugs smiled.

"Your sister is also nice. I can see why G is friends with her and Bash." Bugs said.

Howard got out of the bed in a pair of white underwear. He walked into his closet before coming out in his standard clothes.

"Come on, there's a parade that needs to be viewed." Said Howard.

Before Bugs could follow Howard, his phone rang.

He picked it up and saw that his girlfriend Lola was calling.

Bugs smiled.

"Hold on Howard." Said Bugs.

He pushed the talk button and a split screen appeared and Lola was walking down a sidewalk.

"Hey Lola, what's up?" said Bugs.

"Hey Bugs. Howard told me you were staying at his place and invited me over as well. Before you ask that family is old friends of my family." Lola said.

Bugs became shocked.

"I hear that." Said Bugs.

He poked the split screen several times.

"You know I'm thinking about viewing the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on TV." Bugs said as he pushed the split screen away and Lola started to be squished a bit.

"Hold on, I'm starting to lose some room." Said Lola.

Instead, Bugs pushed the end call button and the split screen disappeared.

Bugs sighed.

"Man Lola can be crazy some times." Bugs said.

Meanwhile at the mall; Rook's family and Mikey were setting things up.

Mikey was driving a fork lift.

Rook Shim and Roon Shar were confused.

'What's with the Fork Lift?" Rook Shim asked.

"I need to do something." Said Mikey.

The fork lift started sputtering before going out of control.

It went backwards as Mikey screamed.

It backed up into a swimming pool before it sank.

The Two Rooks are shocked.

'MIKEY!" Rook Shim shouted.

Mikey swam to the surface and started spitting out water.

"Probably should have seen that coming." Said Mikey.

Rook Da and G and Phoenix came and saw what happened.

"What's going on?" G asked, "The parade will start soon."

"A fork lifted nearly killed me is what happened." Said Mikey.

He got out of the pool.

Rook Da looked at his daughter Rook Shim.

'What do you see in this Turtle?" He asked.

"I do not know." Said Rook Shim.

On Tails' spaceship; everyone was relaxing. Sonic was playing Smoke in the Water on a harmonica.

Knuckles groaned.

"How about something more upbeat or hardcore." Said Knuckles.

However before Sonic can answer he sees Bill's home.

"It's about time, we're here." Said Sonic.

Tails landed the ship and everyone got out.

"Well, welcome to my cousin's farm." Said Sonic.

Knuckles looked around.

"If this is a farm, then where's the-"Knuckles said before tripping on a rock and falling face first into a pile of pig poop.

He got his head up.

"Found it." Said Knuckles.

Sonic grinned.

"Knucklehead falls in poop, classic element of physical comedy. Now comes the part where we throw our heads back and laugh, ready?" said Sonic.

Kevin and Ben stood next to Sonic while grinning.

"Ready!" said the two.

Suddenly, the three started laughing out loud.

Lucy eventually joined in as well.

"Well now. What do we have here?" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Bill with a ten gallon hat on.

He looked at Lucy.

"I thought you were band from Mobius." Said Bill.

Lucy became mad.

"You're one to talk." Said Lucy.

The two slowly walked towards each other. They eventually got face to face before smiling and hugging each other.

"Good to see you again Lucy, it's been a while." Said Bill.

"I know, good times in the Plumber Academy." Said Lucy.

Sonic and Ben became shocked as a record scratch was heard.

"You two know each other?" The two asked.

Kai was shocked that she fainted in the water.

Gwendolyn's jaw dropped to the ground.

Kevin put her jaw back up.

Bill and Lucy broke their hug and turned to the others.

"Of course. We went to the same academy as each other and graduated at the same time." Said Bill.

Lucy smiled.

"I was the top of my class." Said Lucy.

Bill pulled out one of his blasters and shot a hole through Lucy's back.

Trent became shocked and started puking.

Lucy's hole healed up.

"Whoa-hoa, a self-healer." Said Sonic.

Sonic knelled down to Trent.

"Stick with me for a while, and I'll make you into a ladies man." Sonic whispered.

Trent is shocked.

"What?" said Trent.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you get back into the dating world." Said Sonic.

Lucy heard this and blushed when she saw Trent.

Trent saw this.

He leaned to Sonic.

"What do I do?" said Trent.

Before Sonic could say anything; Bill approached the two.

"Well, I need to cook the dinner, but this farm work needs to be done." Bill said before removing his hat and putting it on Sonic, "Until dinner's done, my favorite cousin Sonic's in charge."

However Tails stopped Bill.

"Sorry Bill G sent some Robo Apes to help so you can see the parade." Tails said.

Sonic is confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Sonic.

"Nothing." Said Tails.

He pushed Bill away.

Sonic turned around to the others.

"Well guys, we've got a lot of work to do." Said Sonic.

Ben stopped Sonic.

"Wait a minute, 'we've' got a lot of work? I don't think so, I've worked on a farm six years ago and it didn't go very good." Said Ben.

"Why, what happened?" said Kevin.

Ben and his cousin looked at Kevin.

"I kept going alien for all the work." Said Ben.

"And there was an alien mummy that was attacking close by." Said Gwendolyn.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Snare-Oh.

"Where do you think I got this DNA source from?" said Snare-Oh.

"I don't know a roll of toilet paper?" Said Sonic.

He, Kevin, and Knuckles started laughing.

Even the Robo Apes laughed.

Kai mad took out a mallet and hit the three boy's heads and Skurd is shocked.

"Whoa she is feisty." He said.

The omnitrix turned Snare-Oh back into Ben.

"And I was stuck with manure duty all the time." Said Max Tennyson.

Kevin, Knuckles, and Ben started laughing with the Robo Apes.

Kai joined in as well.

Sonic smacked the back of Kai's head.

"A little respect to your elders." Said Sonic.

He grabbed a shovel and gave it to Kai.

"Manure duty." Said Sonic.

Kai is shocked and Ben grabbed her.

'Sorry Sonic but Kai and I will do the eggs." Ben said as the two left.

Sonic sighed and turned to the apes.

"Drive the tractor to the market when the trailers are full of eggs and vegetables." Said Sonic.

The Robo Apes nodded before leaving.

"Kevin, you and Knuckles put up some new fences." Said Sonic.

"ON IT!" The two said and left.

Sonic turned to Gwen and Gwendolyn.

"Both Gwen's, you milk the cows." Said Sonic.

Both Gwen's nodded before leaving.

Sonic turned to Vilgax.

"Vilgax-"Sonic said before becoming shocked, "Vilgax?"

"I'm here to destroy this filthy planet." Said Vilgax.

Everyone became scared.

"PSYCH!" Vilgax said in Lucy's voice.

Vilgax turned into Lucy and laughed.

Sonic groaned.

"Help Ben and Kai out with the chickens." Said Sonic.

Lucy left the area.

Sonic leaned over to Trent.

"A prankster obviously. If I had known about her before Mikey started dating a Revonnagander, I'd of set them up in no time." Said Sonic.

Trent sighed.

"I hear that." Said Trent.

Sonic placed a hand on Trent's shoulder.

"Don't sulk it up. We need to plant the new vegetables." Said Sonic.

Max Tennyson became confused.

"What about me?" said Max Tennyson.

"Manure duty." Said Sonic.

Max groaned and left.


	3. Big Hole

Back on earth; Bugs sat down in Howard's Living Room with a cup of carrot juice.

He turned on the TV and Tom Tucker was at the Crimson Dragon.

"We're just hours away till the Thanksgiving Parade starts." said Tom Tucker.

He smiled.

"And with me is the Genie himself." Tom said.

Soon Genie (Aladdin Series) appeared.

"Thanks Tom, this parade is going to be marvelous. There's going to be lots of balloon this year." said Genie, "For example, Spiderman."

Genie turned into Spiderman before turning back to normal.

"Batman." said Genie.

He turned into Batman before turning back to normal.

"Superman." said Genie

He turned into Superman before turning back to normal.

"Underdog." said Genie.

He turned into Underdog before turning back to normal.

"And three of our favorite heroes; Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Golden Dragon." said Genie.

He split into three separate beings before each being turned into Ben, Sonic, and G in dragon form. The beings turned to normal and two of them disappeared.

Tom Tucker smiled.

"That's right Genie. We even got an interview with the Golden Dragon himself which we will show you viewers now." Said Tom Tucker.

The TV scene changed to G sitting in the Crimson Dragon's office.

G smiled as he saw the camera.

"Well, I got the idea to have a parade here because New York always gets one every Thanksgiving, might as well have one in Toon City." Said G.

Mikey came behind G and started doing funny faces.

"Yeah, and I understand that Sonic and Ben won't be coming to the parade, is that correct." Said Tom Tucker.

However before G can answer he looks back and sees his brother whistling.

G smiled and looked at the camere.

"Yeah Sonic, his team and Ben are on another planet visiting Bill. But I have something planned for the parade for Sonic and Ben. Just you wait." G said.

Tom smiled.

"And I also understand that the Ninja will be here?" He asked.

Mikey did more funny faces as Rook Ben came behind G and did some as well.

"He will be, but I won't say a word on who he is." Said G.

He turned around and saw Rook Ben and Mikey whistling.

He turned back to the camera just as Rook Ben and Mikey continued making funny faces to the camera.

"And more surprises to come as well." G said.

"Can ya tell us?" Tom Tucker asked.

G chuckled.

"That would be telling." Said G.

He turned around very quickly and saw Mikey and Rook Ben making funny faces.

"Can you two stop that?" G asked.

"Sorry bro." Mikey said.

"Yeah sorry Mr. Dragon." Rook Ben said.

The two left as G smiled.

"But I will say this My Uncle, cousin, her fiancé and the Plumbers will also be in the parade." G said.

Suddenly; Rook Blonko tackled G to the ground.

"You are not supposed to tell anyone about the Plumbers." Said Rook.

He covered the camera, ending the interview.

Bugs chuckled.

"Ain't that true?" said Bugs.

Bugs then smiled.

"Hey Howard how about we see the parade live?" He asked, "Your family may love that."

Mort heard Bugs and smiled.

"Sure, why not?" said Mort.

Bugs chuckled.

He turned around and saw Lola sitting on the couch.

He screamed.

"How long have you been there?" said Bugs.

"Since the News was on." Lola said.

Bugs became shocked.

"I was going to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to interrupt you." Said Lola.

Bugs frowned.

"Let's just go." Bugs said.

Heidi came and smiled.

"She sure is something." Said Heidi.

"Question is what?" said Bugs.

Meanwhile, in Bill's house Tails was helping Bill setting up the DVR and the Universal System.

"This goes here, this goes there." Said Tails.

He soon got everything connected.

"There." Said Tails.

Bill smiled.

"You must have been pretty smart." Said Bill.

Tails pulled out a Collage Certificate and showed it to Bill.

"I graduated from Collage when I was six." Said Tails.

Bill is shocked.

"Whoa nelly." Said Bill.

"That's why I stay home every day." Said Tails.

In the chicken coop; Ben, Kai, and Lucy were grabbing chicken eggs.

Kai smiled.

"This is great." She said.

However she felt an egg hitting her and turned and sees Ben laughing.

"BEN!" Kai shouted.

"What?" A Voice said.

Kai saw another Ben next to her.

"Huh?" She asked.

The first Ben turned into Lucy.

"PSYCH!" yelled Lucy.

She started laughing.

Kai turned to Ben with an angry look.

"Hey, I've been putting up with that for six years. She's related to me because my grandfather's nephew married a cousin of hers." Said Ben.

Ben hugged Kai.

"So how is it that you're both dating each other?" said Lucy.

"Good question. Originally it was because of a camping trip involving an agent from a terrorist organization and six creatures." Said Kai.

Ben then became mad.

"But, because of Mr. Blue hedgehog, it happened like this." Said Ben.

A thought bubble appeared over his head, a scene of Ben and Kai were in Bellwood.

"You don't believe in fate, do you?" thought bubble Ben said.

"Nope." Thought bubble Kai said.

She walked off as thought bubble Ben followed.

Soon, he stepped on a banana peel and slipped on it.

He screamed as he fell on thought bubble Kai, knocking her to the ground.

They accidentally kissed with their eyes closed and opened their eyes and became shocked.

Thought bubble Ben stood up blushing.

"Yeah, me neither." Said thought bubble Ben.

Thought bubble Kai stood up and both she and Ben looked at each other.

Thought bubble Ben saw that she too was blushing and smiled at her just before the bubble disappeared.

"Yeah, that's how it happened now." Real Ben said.

Skurd looked at Lucy.

"But you my friend should be with that Turtle Mikey instead of Rook's Sister Rook Shim." He said.

A Phone rang and Ben held it.

"Hello?" He asked.

Voices were heard and Ben put it in front of Skurd.

"It's for you." He said.

"Hello?" Skurd asked.

"I LOVE ROOK SHIM AND YOU BOOGER BESIDES I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" Mikey's voice was heard.

Ben pushed the end call button.

"Wow, not only do I get good reception in the World of the Arabian Nights, but also on another planet." Said Ben.

Skurd is shocked.

"That Turtle is weird." Said Skurd.

"How do you think we put up with him?" said Kai.

"You keep feeding him pizza till he shuts up?" said Skurd.

"Nope." Ben said, "We just put up with him."

Outside; Sonic, Trent, and Amy were tossing seeds all over the garden.

"Look Trent, I'm not saying that you'll attract lots of women if you stick with me all the time, I'm just saying that I'll get you back on your dating feet." Said Sonic.

Trent sighed.

"I get that you're just trying to help me out, but I don't think I'm ready to return to the dating world." Said Trent.

Gwen came and saw this.

"Just accept Sonic's help, he can do anything." Said Gwen.

"What she said." Said Amy.

The four stepped on part of the ground and heard some crumbling and stepped back.

The crumbling stopped.

Sonic grabbed a boulder and put it where he stepped and the ground started to sink it, creating a big hole in front of them.

The four became shocked and looked down the hole.

"Where do you suppose that leads?" said Amy.

"Definitely not China." Said Sonic.

He pulled out a green glow stick and bent it before it started glowing.

He then dropped it down the hole.

It disappeared in the darkness.

"That's a long drop." Said Trent, "We should probably tell the others about this."

"Good thinking?" said Sonic.

He ran off.

Later; the others were at the hole and looked down it.

"Dangnabbit, how did I not know about this sooner? Better fill it up." Said Bill.

He was about to walk away, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Hold it cousin, there could be something valuable down there." Said Sonic, "Besides, it could be thousands of years old."

Bill became mad.

"I could never understand you." Said Bill.

Sonic chuckled.

"Try being me for 16 years." Said Sonic.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Bloxx.

He turned into a slide leading down to the bottom of the hole.

"Whatever's down there, someone must not have wanted it to be found." Said Max Tennyson.

Lucy looked at Max.

"Come on grandpa it's a hole, besides we worked hard and need to see this." He said.

Kai is confused.

"I don't know." She said as she looked down.

Lucy slapped Kai.

"Come on Kai." She said.

However the slap made Kai lose balance and she fell and slides down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai screamed.

She eventually reached the bottom.

"Ben, you'd better do something about her." Said Kai.

Bloxx poked his head out.

"I can't control how she acts." Said Bloxx.

Knuckles eventually made it to the bottom.

"I can't deal with her any longer." Said Knuckles.

Bloxx groaned.

Later; Sonic, Tails, Amy, Kevin, Zed, Gwendolyn, Gwen, Max Tennyson, and Trent eventually made it to the bottom.

They heard Lucy screaming, turned around and saw her sliding down Bloxx before eventually hitting Trent, knocking him down to the ground.

The two looked at each other and blushed.

"Now's not the time to get saucy. That's a job for Speedy Gonzalez." Said Kevin.

"And he's spending Thanksgiving in Mexico with some guy named Slowpoke Rodriguez." Said Knuckles.

Zed snickered.

Lucy and Trent got on their feet just as Bloxx turned back to Ben.

Tails pulled out a lot of high tech goggles.

"Here, put these night vision goggles on." Said Tails.

But Ben turned into Whampire.

"Whampire can see in the dark so none for me." Whampire said.

Everyone else grabbed some night vision goggles and put them on.

"Wow, these things work." Said Kevin.

Zed, who was wearing a pair of her own barked.

"These are better than that Universal Translator Tails invented." Said Sonic.

Everyone but Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy became confused.

"Why, what happened?" said Gwen.

"It kept translating what we said to what we really meant." Said Knuckles.

"Sticks ended up destroying it." Said Amy.

"These new memories of ours are really weird." Said Tails.

"Not as weird as Ellen from Dog With A Blog." Lucy said.

"Let's just go." Said Whampire.

Everyone nodded before walking down a cave.


	4. Wrong Turn

Back on earth; a huge crowd was outside the Crimson Dragon.

"Just minutes away till the parade starts." said G, "Minutes."

Rook Shim, Mikey, Rook, and Rayona in seats as Rayona saw the crowd.

"How do people enjoy this stuff?" said Rayona.

"It's entertaining." Said Mikey.

"Mikey is right." Rook Shim said. "These are great."

"Excuse me, pardon me." Bugs' voice kept on saying.

Eventually; Bugs, Howard, and Lola reached the same area and sat down.

"That was crowded." Said Howard.

"I know." Lola said, "Where your father and sister?"

In New York; Mort and Heidi were walking around the city.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Heidi asked.

Mort looked at the Statue of Liberty.

"Oops." Said Mort.

The girl is mad.

"How could you have made a wrong turn?" said Heidi.

"I don't know." Said Mort.

Back in Toon City, everyone else was watching the parade as Bugs phone rang.

"I'll get it." Said Bugs.

He picked it up.

"Hello?" Bug asked.

A split screen appeared and Heidi was talking.

"We made a wrong turn." Said Heidi.

Bugs became shocked.

"Where are you at?" said Bugs.

"New York City." Said Heidi.

Bugs became more shocked.

"Seriously? You should have made a left turn on Albuquerque." Said Bugs.

"We did and we ended up on Mars." Heidi said.

Bugs became shocked.

"Stay right where you are, I'll be right over." Said Bugs.

He pushed the end call button and the split screen disappeared and the setting was New York City.

Bugs instantly appeared in front of Mort in his car.

"Travel by map. Smartest way to go." Said Bugs.

Mort is shocked.

'Did the parade start?" He asked.

'Nope." Bugs said. "19 minutes."

The two got in the car before Bugs drove off.

Later; they returned to the seats.

Mort smiled and he saw the ninja turtles.

He fainted.

Heidi became shocked.

"He'll get used to it." Said Bugs.


	5. Mobian Oil

Back on Mobius; the others were still walking down the cave.

Tails stepped on something wet and removed his foot.

Everyone saw a puddle of oil.

"Oil?" Gwen asked.

Sonic got on his knees and inspected the oil.

"Mobian oil." said Sonic.

"I've heard of this kind of oil before. It can be used to create dangerous and powerful weapons. It makes lots of money in the black market." said Kevin, "Anyone who gets their hands on it would become stinking rich."

"That's right." A Voice said.

Everyone saw Nega Dragon.

"Nega Dragon." Ben said.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"Long story." said Sonic.

"I'm using this oil to make lots of money, and no one can-"NegaDragon said before somehow deactivating. His glowing red eye disappeared as well.

Everyone turned and saw Trent behind NegaDragon.

"He had an off button the whole time." said Trent.

Everyone groaned.

"So you found my dummy." A Voice said.

Everyone saw another Nega Dragon.

"I had that Dummy created so that I can use this oil to make money and get rid of Mal." Nega Dragon said.

Whampre became mad just before turning back to normal.

"You won't win Nega Dragon." Ben said.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"ZELTRAX!" He shoted.

Zeltrax appeared.

"So you got a job for some haywire clone Zeltrax." said Sonic.

"The pay's good." said Zeltrax.

"ATTACK!" Nega Dragon shouted just as his robot hand turned into a sword.

Ben activated his omnitrix once more, slammed down on it and became Big Chill.

Sonic moved his feet around in a figure eight motion.

"Let's do this." said Sonic.

He charged towards Zeltrax and avoided his sword attacks.

"You might have a new appearance, but you're still very good." said Zeltrax.

Sonic chuckled.

"I'm also full of surprises." said Sonic.

He pulled out his Werehog Morpher, opened it up, and pushed 258 before pushing the moon button and closing it. He placed the morpher on its resting place and became the werehog.

Sonic got on his hands and howled.

Nega Dragon shot fire at Lucy.

She split just before the fire could hit her, and missed.

Sonic growled and charged at Zeltrax.

He grabbed the villain and lifted him up off the ground.

"That's right, I've been regaining some old forms." Said Sonic.

He tossed Zeltrax towards Kevin.

Kevin threw Zeltrax.

Sonic punched Zeltrax to the ground.

Big Chill flew towards NegaDragon.

"A sword and shield please." Said Big Chill.

"You got it." Skurd said.

Skurd gave Big Chill a Diamondhead sword and shield.

Big Chill and NegaDragon started clashing swords.

He then froze NegaDragon's face.

"AHHHHHH!" Nega Dragon shouted.

A bunch of Triptoids appeared.

Everyone else started fighting them.

Trent was dodging a bunch of white Triptoids.

"How do I get into these messes?" said Trent.

Lucy smiled.

"No idea cutie." She said.

Everyone even the foot minions stopped and heard what she said.

"Huh?" Max asked.

Sonic pretended to see something.

"Look, cute chicken." Said Sonic.

The villains looked around but didn't see anything.

"Hey, there's no-"Zeltrax said before Big Chill froze the villains.

Big Chill turned back to Ben.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Said Ben.

Sonic pushed the moon button on his Werehog morpher and turned back to normal.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but you need to stay frozen." Said Sonic.

Everyone started laughing before leaving.

Trent became confused.

"What?" said Trent.

"Nothing." Lucy said blushing.

Trent stopped as everyone else went deeper into the cave.

Sonic stopped next to Trent.

"Something tells me she's got a crush on you." Said Sonic.

Trent blushed.

"Yeah and she is beautiful." Trent said.

Sonic smiled.

Tails and Bill looked at each other.

"Hey let's get back to my place." Bill said. "There is a surprise there."

He and Tails left the cave.

Sonic nudged Trent.

"You should ask her out." Said Sonic.

Trent chuckled nervously.

"I don't think so. My relationship with Gwen didn't work out perfectly. I'm still shaken up about that, and still a bit jealous about you dating her." Said Trent, "I don't think I can date anyone after that incident."

Sonic quickly smacked Trent across the face.

"OW!" Trent said before looking at Sonic angrily, "What'd you do that for?"

Sonic smiled.

"Doesn't matter, it's in the past." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Said Trent.

"Ah yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it." Said Sonic.

Trent knew Sonic was right and smiled.

"You're right." He said.

He then went to Lucy.

'Hey Lucy?" Trent asked.

Lucy looked at Trent.

"Yes?" said Lucy.

Trent tried to say something but was constantly sputtering.

Sonic groaned.

"That's not good." Said Sonic.

Trent eventually fainted.

Sonic ran over to Trent and pulled him over his shoulder.

"He's not feeling like himself." Said Sonic.

He ran off.

Trent slowly woke up.

"What happened?" said Trent.

"You loused it up is what happened." Said Sonic.

Trent sighed.

"I guess I'm just not ready to go back into the dating world." Said Trent.

Sonic smiled.

"You'll know when you're ready." Said Sonic.

Everyone eventually reached a huge cavern and saw lots of Triptoids drilling for Oil as Nomi Randy in his own ninja outfit was bossing them around.

Everyone gasped.

"Nomi Randy." Said Sonic, "Didn't think I'd see him again."

He placed Trent on the ground and saw everything.

"They're drilling for Mobian oil." Said Trent.

Sonic saw something, he ran off, and returned with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Check this out, it's a list of people NegaDragon has sold the oil to." Said Sonic, "They're all people who are either terrorists, or black market dealers."

Max looked at the list and became shocked.

"Those people will pay Billions for this kind of oil." Said Max.

"We have to stop them." Kai said as she took her sword out.

"No doubt, he is working with Nega Dragon." Ben said.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Swampfire.

Nomi Randy looked around.

"Huh" He asked.

Sonic grabbed Swampfire.

"Are you nuts? You go Heatblast or Swampfire, you'll destroy half this planet because of this special oil." Said Sonic.

He hit the omnitrix and Swampfire turned into Astrodactyl.

"Sweet." He said.

He flew off.

"Let's do this." Said Sonic.

Everyone but Trent left.

"I don't know how to fight." Said Trent.

Sonic returned to Trent.

"You'll learn." Said Sonic.

He grabbed Trent and dragged him off.


	6. Removing the Oil

The group slowly made their way down to the oil drills.

Kevin snuck up behind NomiRandy with a towel and some chloroform. He poured the liquid on the towel and placed it on NomiRandy's face before he passed out.

"Works every time." said Kevin.

"Oh really?" A Voice said.

Keven saw Nomi Randy.

He became shocked.

"What is it with all these dummies?" said Kevin.

He touched some metal and instantly became metal.

"You're going down." He said.

The two charged at each other just as Kevin shaped his arms into swords and started clashing swords (arms in Kevin's case).

The others slowly approached the drills.

"We need to shut down those drills." Said Max.

"Yeah, this is under Bill's property, making him the owner of this oil." Said Sonic.

Bill returned to the group and smiled.

"I'm rich." Said Bill.

Knuckles grabbed a bunch of oil drills and removed them, causing oil to spurt all over the place.

"Way to go Knucklehead." Said Sonic, "You're destroying the profits."

Bill laughed.

"Destroy the profits." Said Bill.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic, "Cuz', you've got lots of oil on your property. You could do the right thing with it."

"Well, yeah. But this oil is very dangerous. It needs to be destroyed." Said Bill, "Get if off of Mobius then destroy it in space."

Nomi Randy heard this.

"Oh no you won't." He said.

However Astrodactyl flew in and slashed Nomi Randy.

"I don't think so." Said Astrodactyl.

NomiRandy got on his feet.

"Nega Dragon came prepared. Turkey Jerk, come." Nomi Randy said.

Soon Turkey Jerk appeared.

"I am here." He said.

NomiRandy pointed to the heroes.

"It shall be done." Said Turkey Jerk.

He charged towards the heroes.

Knuckles punched him across the face, sending him flying into a wall.

"AHHHHH!" The turkey monster screamed.

Astrodactyl turned back to Ben and Ben looked through his aliens.

"Come on." He said.

Ben slammed it and became Alien X.

"Perfect." Said Alien X.

Sonic thought of something.

"Ben, try and get rid of the oil, we'll deal with the turkey." said Sonic.

"It won't be easy." Said Alien X.

"Just try it." Said Sonic.

"Right." Alien X said.

The monster smirked and pulled out a turkey leg sword.

"You're going down." He said.

He was about to attack, but Kevin got in the way of the attack and blocked the slash.

Sonic pushed his S.H.I.E.L.D watch, his Rocket Blaster appeared, and he grabbed it with his left hand.

His own Excalibur appeared in his right hand just before turning into Excalibur Sonic.

He looked at his sword and Rocket Blaster.

"Hmm, I wonder." Said Sonic.

He charged at Turkey Jerk and slashed at him.

He then shot Turkey Jerk.

"I could finish you off instantly, but the others should get their fun." Said Sonic.

Lucy smiled.

"I'm in." said Lucy.

Gwendolyn sighed.

"Please end this day already." She thought.

"Yeah we need to get back to Bills house for the surprise for Sonic." Tails said.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

"Nothing." Said Tails.

Alien X held his hands out and a bunch of oil started to emerge from the ground.

"Just a little longer till all the oil comes out." Said Alien X.

Soon all the Oil came and fused in Ball form.

"That's it." Said Alien X.

The oil then imploded into nothing.

"It's all gone." Said Alien X.

He turned back into Ben, activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Humungosaur.

He went to the others.

Everyone attacked Turkey Jerk at once.

The turkey stepped back.

"This is not good." Said Turkey Jerk.

"EXCALIBUR ROCKET BLASTER!" yelled Sonic.

He put his Excalibur's handle in the muzzle part of the Rocket Blaster and it became gold before he aimed at Turkey Jerk.

The turkey became shocked.

"Oh gobble." Said Turkey Jerk.

Sonic pulled the trigger and the cannon started charging up some gold energy that looked like Excalibur Sonic before it went firing to the turkey.

The blast hit the turkey, making him explode.

Sonic detached the weapons and turned to the others.

He placed the sword into the ground and removed his helmet.

Everyone approached him.

Humungosaur turned back into Ben.

"Not bad for fusing another weapon with Excalibur for the first time." Said Ben.

"Oh you like that, huh?" said Sonic.

He placed the helmet on Ben's head.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

Nomi Randy saw this and is mad.

"They think the Monster is done, well try this." He said and pulled out a Device that looks like Lothor's P.A.M.

"Enlargement Scroll appear." Nomi Randy said.

On Earth, in Nega Dragon's Dump Lair; a cannon was shot and a scroll flew to Mobius and it opened and lightning appeared and everyone saw what was happening.

"Huh?" Trent asked.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

Soon Turkey Jerk came back to life.

"Oh yeah." He said and began to glow and grew giant making a hole as he grew.

Everyone became shocked.

"That's new." Said Knuckles.

Sonic removed his helmet from Ben's head and put it back on.

Everyone returned to the surface and saw Turkey Jerk.

Sonic held his sword up, only for it to be eaten by Turkey Jerk.

He became shocked just as his armor disappeared.

"Oh, that is just wrong." Said Sonic.

Ben tried to activate his omnitrix, but was unable to since it was in time out mode.

"Oh man." Ben said.

"Now what?" said Kevin.

Trent saw a cliff and two trees 34 feet away from each other and Sonic's Werehog Morpher.

"I've got an idea. But you may say it's crazy." Said Trent.

Sonic shook his head.

"Trent, I do crazy things every day. How do you think I got that Excalibur?" said Sonic.

"Troy, but I may help as well." Trent said. "I will distract him."

How?" Gwen asked.

Trent took three orbs out.

"Trust me." He said.

He went to Turkey Jerk.

"Yo Turkey breath take me on." He said.

Turkey Jerk smirked.

"Bring it." He said.

Trent threw the three orbs.

"PREDAZORDS ARISE!" He shouted.

Everyone became shocked.

"He's been holding back on us." Said Ben.

"The smart way to go is to play dumb." Said Max.

"Just to be clear Trent, I was in a five hour coma fighting some of my transformations just to get that sword." Said Sonic.

Trent smirked.

"I know." He said.

Soon the three Zords appear.

Sonic pulled out his werehog morpher, pushed 258 then the moon button before putting the morpher in its resting place and turning into the Werehog.

He ran towards the tree.

Trent tried to jump up, but could only do several inches.

Knuckles appeared behind him.

"I got this." Said Knuckles.

He grabbed Trent and threw him into the air.

"PREDAZORD COMBINE!" Trent shouted.

Soon the three crystals banged together and a explosion was heard.

The Three Zords charged as the Alligator Wildzord transformed and became the torso and legs as the tail detached.

The Wolf and Hammer Head Shark Zord became the arms and got on the Alligator Zord as the Good Version of the Predazord's Head popped out.

Trent ended up crashing into the Megazord's face.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" everyone said.

"You threw a little too hard knucklehead." Said Trent.

"See, I'm not the only one calling you a knucklehead, knucklehead." Said Sonic.

Trent got in his Megazord.

He tried to regain control of himself.

"Okay, I'm good." Said Trent.

Sonic stretched his arms out to one of the trees and ran around the other tree.

"This is gonna hurt." Said Sonic.

Turkey Jerk saw this.

"Nice try moron, I'm not falling for that." Said Turkey Jerk.

The Megazord started attacking the giant turkey so many times.

Turkey Jerk started stepping back a few feet before tripping on Sonic's arms.

He fell backwards, but Sonic grabbed hold of his chest just before the turkey could start falling.

"I do believe you ate something that belongs to me." Said Sonic.

The Monster spat out Sonic's Excalibur.

The sword landed in a big stone.

Sonic smiled.

"Thank you." Said Sonic.

He let go of Turkey Jerk and he started falling before exploding.

Nomi Randy is shocked.

"Not the Turkey, now how were we supposed to end world hunger?" said NomiRandy.

Trent jumped out of the Megazord before it turned into orbs. Trent landed on the ground face first.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" everyone said.

Sonic turned back to normal and helped Trent to his feet.

"You've got a lot of work to do." Said Sonic.

Everyone approached the two.

However, NegaDragon, Zeltrax, and NomiRandy approached the group.

"You fools, you foiled our plans to sell oil on the black market." Said NegaDragon.

"We won't forget this, you'll pay for this, and you'll-"Zeltrax said before being interrupted by a voice.

"HEY UGLY FREAKS!" yelled a familiar voice.

The villains turned and saw Ma Vreedle.

"Git." Said Ma Vreedle.

The villains screamed in fear.

"Mrs. Vreedle, nice to see you on Mobius." Said NomiRandy.

The three turned to the heroes.

"So anyways…we've got to go." Said NegaDragon.

The three ran into a spaceship before it flew off.

Ma Vreedle turned to the heroes.

"Now as for all of you." Ma Vreedle said before pulling out some blasters, "You will become dinner for my family."

Everyone became shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Heroes screamed.

Ma Vreedle then smiled.

"PSYCH!" Ma Vreedle said sounding like Lucy.

Ma Vreedle turned into Lucy.

Lucy started laughing.

Everyone groaned.

"Now I wish I was kidding about bringing her along." Said Sonic.

He went to his Excalibur and pulled it out of the stone.

"Let's go back to the house." Said Sonic.

Everyone nodded before walking off.

Trent stepped on a banana peel before slipping. He screamed before crashing into a turning Lucy. They both fell to the ground and noticed that they were kissing each other.

Trent stood up blushing.

"Sorry about that." Said Trent.

Lucy smiled.

"I actually liked that Trent." Lucy said and kissed him again.

Sonic was eating a banana.

"Now who could have done such a despicable thing like that?" Sonic said sarcastically before hiding the banana behind his back.

Everyone but Trent and Lucy walked off.

The two kept on looking at each other.

Sonic returned and pushed Trent away.

"You should thank whoever left that banana peel for this." Said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic." Trent said and went back to Lucy.

Sonic stopped in his tracks and became shocked.

"How did he know I left the banana peel?" said Sonic.

Ben approached Sonic from behind.

"Because you were eating one." Said Ben, "Two to be exact."

Gwen and Kai went to their boys.

"You were playing matchmaker this whole time" said Kai.

Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, I did. But only to help Trent get back into the dating world. Everyone deserves to be with a special someone for the remaining time they've got." Said Sonic, "Well, that's what I figure."

Gwen hugged Sonic very tight.

"That was very smart of you." Said Gwen.

"Uncle, uncle." Said Sonic.

Gwen let go of Sonic and kissed him on the lips before the two walked off.

Ben turned to Kai.

"Still don't believe in fate?" said Ben.

Kai smiled.

"How about I answer with this." Kai said and kissed Ben.


	7. Parade and Lucy and Trent

The group returned to Bill's house.

"I hope the Turkey's not burnt." said Bill.

"At least he didn't use two turkeys as hand puppets." said Knuckles, "Believe me."

"Still not used to those new memories?" said Sonic.

"Oh yeah." Tails said.

Ben became confused.

"How is it that Sonic's the only one who's more used to his new memories?" said Ben.

"I am the one who merged the timelines." Said Sonic.

Tails went into the living room.

Amy saw this.

"What's he doing?" said Amy.

Tails eventually did some more work on the TV.

Everyone entered the Living Room and saw everything.

"Tails, what's this all about?" said Sonic.

Tails turned around and became shocked.

"You weren't supposed to know about this." Said Tails.

"Well I'm the adopted older brother of you." Said Sonic.

Tails sighed.

"Ok G asked me to put this DVR here so that we can see the parade." Tails said.

Sonic is shocked and smiled.

"Oh Tails, you shouldn't have." Said Sonic.

He hugged Tails.

"You're a great little brother." Said Sonic.

Lucy turned to the others.

"What's with this brother talk?" said Lucy.

Knuckles looked at Lucy.

"Tails and Sonic are very close. Before they met me, and the merging of timelines, Eggman, known as Robotnik then, created a flying fortress called the Death Egg, Sonic traveled to an island to stop him, but he ran passed Tails whose real name is Miles Prower saw him running by and showed interest in him and followed the hedgehog everywhere he went." Said Knuckles, "Sonic didn't like it at first, but grew to like Miles, and eventually gave him the nickname Tails. After bringing the Death Egg down to earth, they were inseparable."

"Well what about brother?" Max asked.

"I legally adopted him after that incident where the knucklehead was tricked by Eggman into thinking that I was a villain." Said Sonic.

Knuckles became mad.

"Hey, no one calls me Knucklehead." Said Knuckles.

"Don't be such a sourpuss knucklehead." Said Lucy.

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously though." Said Lucy.

Sonic sat down on a recliner and pulled out his cell phone before typing a memo.

"Thank G after returning to earth." Said Sonic.

He put his phone away.

Ben smiled.

"Well, I'm watching this." Said Ben.

He sat down on the couch as everyone else either sat down on a chair or the couch.

"Better then eating Tofu for thanksgiving." Said Ben.

Sonic turned the TV on and just in time for the Parade to start.

"This is Tom Tucker with Genie and Kimberly the Original Pink Ranger here for the Crimson Dragon Parade." Tom said.

Everyone became surprised.

"A guest appearance by a former Power Ranger. How about that?" said Amy.

"I know." Kai said.

"The parade is starting, and it's magnificent already." Said Genie, "Oh look, a balloon of Shrek is passing by."

Everyone saw a balloon of Shrek.

"Ohh." Everyone said.

"Yes sir that golly Hero Ogre has won the hearts of everyone by saving a princess." Kimberly said.

Genie turned into Shrek.

"Oh aye, he's well known for his films having fairy tale references and bodily functions." Genie said sounding like Shrek before turning back to normal.

"I view parades like this every year when I visit New York City. But now it's happening in Toon City." Said Sonic.

"Now here comes a Float with the Sesame Street Gang." Genie said.

A parade float with the Sesame Street puppets appeared waving to everyone.

"A well-known classic made it in the parade." Said Tom.

"It's been on the air since 1969." Said Kimberly.

"That's longer them my marriage." Tom said.

Soon; Daffy driving his parade float appeared in the parade as well.

Genie became shocked and looked at a list of floats and balloons.

"There's no call for a duck float after the Sesame Street float." Said Genie.

"MOVE IT PEOPLE, I'M LATE FOR TINA'S HOUSE!" yelled Daffy.

Genie groaned.

"I've got this." Said Genie.

He snapped his fingers and Daffy and his float disappeared.

Daffy appeared at Tina's house.

He became shocked.

"Huh, that was quick." Said Daffy.

The others kept on watching the parade.

"And here comes a float of the most popular Pokemon, Pikachu." Said Genie.

"Yep." Tom said.

A float of Pikachu appeared as Genie shot some electricity into the air, before it accidentally hit Kimberly.

"Oops." Said Genie.

"It's okay, I've had worse." Said Kimberly.

"Will you look at that, it's a bird." Said Tom.

"It's a plane." Said Kimberly.

"It's a frog." Said Genie.

Kimberly became shocked.

"A frog?" said Kimberly.

"Not bird, nor plane, or even frog. It's a balloon of Underdog." Said Tom.

The Underdog balloon came and Ben smiled.

"Great movie." Said Ben.

Sonic left the room and returned his electric guitar and started playing the Underdog theme song.

"Speed of lightning, power of thunder, fighting all who rob and plunder." Sonic sang.

"It was also a TV show." Max said.

"Are you even in your sixties?" said Knuckles.

"Next we have a float of Speed Racer." Genie said.

A float of Speed Racer in his Mach Five appeared as Sonic played the Speed Racer theme on his Harmonica.

Later; everyone was still watching the parade.

"And here come a float of the Power Rangers with every Red Ranger." Genie said.

A float with all the Red Power Rangers appeared. The rangers waved at everyone.

"I think I'd make a good red ranger." Said Knuckles.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah right." Said Sonic, "You lack leadership skills."

"The Time Force Leader was Pink and Tommy was leader when he was the White Ranger." Kevin said.

"Yeah, but this is different. Knuckles is a moron, and he can't read." Said Sonic.

Knuckles became mad.

"I can to read." Said Knuckles.

Sonic pulled out an eye test chart and gave it to Knuckles.

"Read the letters on this chart from top to bottom." Said Sonic.

Knuckles put on some reading glasses before he sighed.

"Ok I can't." He said.

"There you go." Said Sonic.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Said Tom.

Genie made drums appear and did a drum roll.

"The Surprise Float everyone has been waiting for. A Float that has three of the greatest heroes." Genie said, "The fiirst one is the Gold Dragon Ninja."

The Balloon of G in Dragon form has and everyone dressed as him is pulling it.

"Second, Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Genie.

A Sonic the Hedgehog balloon appeared as Sonic was drinking soda and spat on Ben's face in shock.

Ben became mad.

"No spitting on a friends face." Ben said before drinking his soda.

"Finally, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Said Kimberly.

Ben spat his soda on Sonic's face.

"What happened to 'no spitting on a friends face'?" said Sonic.

"That was before that guy said my name." He said.

Soon a Balloon of Ben with some people dressed some of his aliens pulled it.

Everyone was shocked.

"These Balloons were designed by the mall owner to surprise his two friends." Kimberly said, "A True hero with a heart of gold and kind."

Sonic cried.

"Wow G does care for us." He said.

Everyone heard a bell ringing.

"DINNER!" yelled Bill.

Everyone ran into the dining room and saw all the food that was on the table. Turkey, stuffing, mixed vegetables, dinner rolls, yams, etc.

"Oh yeah." Kevin said.

"Woff." Zed said.

"MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!" yelled Ben.

Sonic covered Ben's mouth.

"A little respect for the cook." Said Sonic.

"Oh." Said Ben.

Everyone sat down at the table.

"Okay, let's eat like animals." Said Kevin.

Everyone but Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy started to eat a bunch of food like animals.

"That's offensive." Said Tails.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"They do have a point though." Said Knuckles.

"Half true, we're from this planet." Said Sonic, "But we've lived among humans for quite some time now."

The four nodded before they started to eat the food.

On earth; the Weinermans, Bugs, and Lola and her parents were eating food at the Weinerman house.

Later; all the food was gone.

"Thanks for having me over." Said Bugs.

He burped.

"Excuse me." Said Bugs.

Howard smiled.

"Don't mention it." Said Howard.

Bugs stood up as the other rabbits stood up as well.

"Well, I'd better get going." Said Bugs.

He and the rabbits walked out of the house just before Bugs broke wind.

"Oh boy." Said Bugs.

Howard smiled.

"Ah no problem Bugs. In fact seeing that it is getting late how about you stay tonight?" Mort asked.

Bugs smiled.

"I will do that." Bugs said.

He walked into the house and a very big green cloud emerged from the place and Bugs walked out as Mort became mad.

"On second thought nevermind." Said Mort.

He slammed the door.

Walter put an arm on Bugs.

"Don't worry about it Bugs, I'll let you crash at my place for the night. After all, you'll make a good son in law one day." Said Walter.

Bugs is shocked.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Said Bugs.

They walked into Bugs' car before he drove it off.

With G; he was walking down the streets of Norrisville with his sister.

"So how'd you enjoy Thanksgiving?" said G.

Phoenix smiled.

"It was great to spend it with a relative I never knew about." Said Phoenix.

"We should do this kind of stuff again." Said G.

"When?" said Phoenix.

G did some thinking.

"Christmas?" said G, "It'll happen next month."

Phoenix smiled.

"Sure, why not?" said Phoenix.

The two stopped and hugged each other.

Debbie was seeing this and smiled.

"A good family relationship, what more could one ask for?" said Debbie.

She walked over to the two and started to follow them.

"Come on, we need to catch up on some sleep. We'll be having a serious thanksgiving hangover the next day." Said G.

Back on Mobius; everyone but Bill entered the barn.

Everyone but Sonic became shocked and turned to the blue hedgehog in anger.

"Hey, I just met this guy a couple of months ago. How was I supposed to know that he'd only have one bedroom in his house?" said Sonic.

Everyone ended up agreeing to Sonic's statement.

"This brings back good memories." Ben said sarcastically.

"Same here." Said Gwendolyn.

"I hated working on a farm." Said Max, "I'm getting to old for this kind of stuff."

Ben smiled.

"I know." Ben said.

"I wonder how G is doing." Amy said.

"He's doing well. We're going to have to use the hay as our bed. Besides, a true outdoorsman uses his surroundings as a bed whenever he needs sleep." Said Sonic.

Knuckles sat down on a pile of hay before standing up.

"Ow." Said Knuckles.

He removed some hay that was on his butt.

"This won't work." Said Knuckles.

"That, coming from someone who guarded a Master Emerald for so many years." Said Tails.

Everyone laughed.

Sonic got on top of some hay and made himself comfortable.

He then yawned.

"Now this is definitely hitting the hay." Said Sonic.

A Drum solo was heard.

Everyone turned to see Comedy Chimp at a drum set.

"What?" said Comedy Chimp, "It was a good joke."

Later; everyone was sleeping on piles of hay. Save for Trent who was still wide awake.

"Okay, I slipped on a banana peel and accidentally kissed Ben's cousin in law…twice. But that doesn't mean we're going out." Trent thought.

He looked at a sleeping Lucy who was on another pile of hay.

"I should probably ask her out. But who am I kidding; I don't think I'm ready to get back into the dating world." Trent thought.

"You'll know when you're ready." Sonic's voice said.

Trent became determined.

"I'm ready." Said Trent.

He then heard some music playing.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way." A voice sang.

Trent turned and saw Comedy Chimp playing some instruments.

"Are you still here?" said Trent.

The Chimp is mad.

"I need to do something." Said Comedy Chimp.

Trent pointed to the barns exit and the chimp left.

"I'll throw my own poop anytime." Said Comedy Chimp.

Trent left his pile of hay and approached Lucy.

"Hey, you awake?" said Trent.

He nudged Lucy who slowly awoke.

"I am now." Said Lucy.

Trent smiled.

"Let's talk somewhere private." Trent said.

Lucy is confused and the two left.

They eventually sat down on the top of the barn.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" said Lucy.

"We should get to know each other." Said Trent, "Besides, that thing with the banana peel, it seemed too soon."

Lucy smiled.

"Yeah but I really care about you Trent. I watched you on Total Drama and fell for you the moment I saw you." Lucy said. "Heck your the best male on that show."

Trent is shocked.

"You think so?" He asked.

Lucy smiled.

"Of course." Said Lucy.

Trent chuckled.

"Sure does explain a lot." Said Trent, "So am I correct to assume that you're related to the Tennyson's since a cousin of yours married one of Magister Tennyson's nephews?"

"Yeah, that's how I'm related. Happened six years ago." Said Lucy, "I even knew that Gwendolyn had a crush on Kevin since we were eleven. Managed to get her to admit it. Five years later, I became the first Lenopan Plumber."

Trent smiled.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Trent said.

Lucy blushed.

"Oh, stop." Said Lucy.

"No really, you do." Said Trent.

He then sighed.

"But I'm pretty nervous about going back into the dating world." Said Trent.

Lucy kissed him.

"Don't be." Lucy said, "Because you will do great."

She then hugged him and Trent hugged her back.

"So you're willing to go out with me?" said Trent.

Lucy smiled.

"Of course I am." Said Lucy.


End file.
